


Amusement Park

by Marionette_Ame



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Rael gets dragged along to the amusement park with the rest of the household, but unlike them, he's left alone.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.

When Rael first heard of an ‘amusement park’ he had rolled his eyes. No human establishment could possibly be as great as Sora made it out to be. Yet, his bro- his gaju and Miss Seira had found it interesting, the noblesse himself had asked Frankenstein about it, and after it came to be known that the modified humans hadn’t experienced the joys of such a place, it had been decided that they all were to go there.

At the gates of 'Everland’ he had wanted to run immediately. Despite being so early in human eyes there still had been a sizeable crowd and he had been forced to enter with everyone else. Honestly, he hadn’t known why he had come along other than Sora having dragged him into the metal trap they called a car. Guarding the school and its students would have been more fun. At the very least, the loneliness would have hurt less.

Inside everyone had split into groups. The modified humans left with Seira and Regis, quickly disappearing into the maze of structures, while the noblesse had practically ordered Frankenstein to leave and enjoy himself. Ser Karias had trailed after him, trying to be amicable and failing utterly, easily heard even when out of sight. He had followed behind his brother and Sora who had excitedly pointed out all the different contraptions to him and the noblesse. Ser Raizel seemed nonchalant, but his brother was smiling softly, something he could notice even from the large distance between them and the humans that constantly blocked his view. Briefly he had considered just experiencing the place alone but… he hadn’t wanted to.

He had watched them as they went through different attractions, and at one point he had come across one of the modified humans, the one who spoke a lot and constantly used Miss Seira as a way to make him waver. He did it out of the assumption that Rael thought of her romantically, something that everyone agreed with. Except him. He didn’t do it out of anything disgusting like that no matter how good his acting may seem; no, he did it out of guilt. For what, everyone knew, but not like he did. They didn’t know anything like he did.

Tao, as he mentioned his name once again, had shoved a device into his hands, asking him to take pictures of everyone since he had nothing better to do. Almost he sneered and tossed the 'camera’ back as Tai had taught him how to use it, but he kept quiet even as his hands had trembled ever so slightly and his eyes had suddenly found the light of the day a bit too bright.

Like it had been said, he had nothing better to do.

Quickly, because he hadn’t wanted to be noticed, because he hadn’t known how much time it would take to get some good pictures, he had moved towards the ride that Sora was currently on. The teacups (it was Ser Raizel that had chosen the ride) had been rotating slowly as the panelled floor moved as well, except for the one occupied by the three. That teacup had spun furiously, and Sora had seemed to be extremely dizzy while his gaju had practically collapsed. Only the noblesse had still been enjoying the ride and he had supposed that it was just as good a shot as any. Raising the camera to take some pictures, he had disappeared into the background as they stumbled off of the ride, taking a few more and leaving.

When Ser Karias had been practically crying on the rollercoaster and clutching onto Ser Frankenstein he had let the camera’s shutter snap a few more times. The exact moment that Regis had tripped and then been saved by Takeo, their desserts being sacrificed in his place, was captured by him. Sora hugging Ser Raizel and his gaju as he talked endlessly about something or another took up space in the small device, and Rael had smiled as Miss Seira had teased M-21. She would like this picture. He had spent the rest of the day like this, constantly snapping away with the camera. He had ended up filling the entire storage but it hadn’t been too surprising. With all the moments of joy that had been shared it wasn’t hard to find countless images of his gaju smiling (something he had thought was rare), Miss Seira talking animatedly (an occasion thought impossible) and the noblesse laughing.

It was good, and as the sun set, Rael had passed the camera back to Tao before returning to Ser Raizel’s current residence alone. The distance between them, and himself, was already so wide, so it hadn’t been necessary to prove it all the more by accompanying them in an unnecessary manner. He had sat on the roof and remained there even as they had arrived under the dark blue of the night, and long after they had gone to rest. Only as dawn broke had he moves. School would be starting and he was supposed to guard it.


End file.
